1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamoelectric stator for an automotive alternator, etc., and particularly relates to a fixing construction for a lead portion led out from a coil end group of a stator winding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional dynamoelectric stators, lead portions constituting a portion of a plurality of phase windings are laid circumferentially along surface of a coil end group and fixed to the coil end group using an adhesive (See Patent Literature 1, for example). In addition, in order to increase bond strength between the lead portions and the coil end group, restricting recess portions corresponding to a lead portion shape may be disposed on apex portions of the coil end group and the lead portions positioned inside the restricting recess portions and fixed using an adhesive (See Patent Literature 2, for example).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-103697 (Gazette)
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-23916 (Gazette)
In conventional dynamoelectric stators according to Patent Literature 1, because the bond strength between the lead portions and the coil end group is affected by layout of the lead portions relative to the coil end group, it has been difficult to achieve stable bond strength between the two. Thus, there is a risk that the lead portions may be dislodged from the coil end group due to vibrations from an engine when a vehicle mounted with a dynamoelectric machine is driven. Thus, because lead portions that have dislodged from the coil end group shake and move around, giving rise to wire breakages in the lead portions, and also rub against the coil end group, giving rise to damage to the coil end group, one problem has been that reliability of the dynamoelectric machine is reduced.
In conventional dynamoelectric stators according to Patent Literature 2, because it is necessary to dispose the restricting recess portions so as to correspond to each of the lead portions, making the configuration of the coil end complicated, one problem has been that forming the coil end is troublesome and expensive. Because the lead portions are housed inside the restricting recess portions and additionally embedded in the adhesive, area of the lead portions and the coil end group exposed to cooling airflows is reduced, and there is a risk that this may have adverse thermal effects.